Te amo, te odio
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Porque te amo, porque te quiero,pero también te odio...A veces el amor transformar a la gente en monstruos de tristeza.


**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

A nadie le importa pero, xD es mi historia **numero 60** (yeah )

 **Notas:** Se acerca febrero y escribiendo cosas raras XD mi humor esta algo raro(?

Últimamente quiero escribir sobre esta pareja XD claro ¬w¬ también sobre Senbonzakura XD (Sode se ve bien, con cualquiera de los dos) , me he dado cuenta que soy la única que escribe sobre ellos :'v lo cual es triste, porque realmente estos (Tensa,Sode/Senbo) son bastante shippeable, si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva ,serian el reflejo de sus dueños , es como shippear a Ichi/ruki/ bya (aunque a byakuya siempre lo he visto como hermano de rukia, pero a Senbo con Sode es otra cosa xD) e_é en fin XD gracias por leer.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu( me refiero al zangetsu joven xD)

* * *

 **Te amo, te odio**

La primera vez que la vi, fue como si estuviera en un sueño.

La música sonaba por todo el lugar, la gente platicaba y baila alrededor mio .Todo dejo de tener sentido en el momento en que su cuerpo cayo encima mio, recuerdo bien como me miro, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lo roja que se puso cuando se dio cuenta de mi pequeño accidente, la mujer que bailaba a mi lado dejo de tener sentido para mi.

Fue la primera vez que me sentí bastante atraído hacia el sexo opuesto. Fue la primera vez que conocí a Sode Shiyaruki y mi vida cambio.

Nadie me dijo que el amor seria así, tan hermoso y a la vez doloroso, nadie me advirtió que al final sentiría odio pero al mismo tiempo amor por esa persona, si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me hubiera fijado en ella.

Pero fue tarde, cuando quise escapar , el amor me había transformado en un monstruo lleno de odio y celos.

.

.

 _ **"** _ **Las penas amorosas pueden transformar a la gente en monstruos de tristeza""**__

Uno, dos… cinco….diez.

Me basto tan solo diez segundo en descargar toda mi ira ,ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento pise el acelerado del auto, no fue hasta ver mi carro estrellado frente al otro, en que fui consciente des mis acciones de que mis celos me había ganado.

Es curioso ¿no?, el como las emociones humanas dominan nuestros impulsos; odio, celos, ira, me basto simplemente unos segundos para que mis instintos animales salieran a flote, ahora simplemente observo como espectador lo que he hecho.

Veo como el conductor del auto contrario sale, se lleva las manos a su cabeza, parece afligido, escucho como dice unas cuantas cosas, no le prestó atención, simplemente lo observo: alto, moreno, de cabello negro y con un extraño tatuaje en el rostro; no sé si esa apuesto, porque no le puedes preguntar a un hombre si lo es otro, pero lo que si se es que a ella le gusta.

Verlo de frente me hace recordar lo que me dijo.

" _Es complicado",_ me había dicho _, "simplemente paso_ " ella ni siquiera me miro a los ojos " _es aplicado, inteligente y guapo,_ aquello me dolió, _"es universitario, no es un niño de preparatoria, sobre todo él es un hombre"_ era una perra, me rechazo solo porque era más joven.

— ¡No! Mi auto nuevo— su grito histérico me hace salir de mis recuerdo, yo simplemente rio, ¿le preocupa más un auto que su acompañante?, ¡si que es un cabrón!

Mi odio por aquel tipo que ni siquiera conozco se incrementó, a tales grados que su auto no estuviera enfrente, seguramente lo viera atropellado, jamas había sentido odio, mucho menos desearle el mal a alguien, pero eso fue antes de conocerla, antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy.

El chico del tatuaje ni siquiera me ha hecho algo para odiarlo, sin embargo lo odio, lo odio porque me ha quitado lo único bueno que he tenido en años.

¿Debo parecer patético? si , soy patético, en eso me ha convertido aquellas emociones humanas: odio, amor, ira, todo eso me invade día a día, mi primo dice que me olvide de todo, que deje pasar el tiempo, pero no puedo, más bien no quiero dejarlo ir, tengo tanta ira, tanto odio, ella simplemente se burló de mí , tiro un año a la basura, un año intentado amarla de la mejor forma y ella como me paga, con un _"no te quiero",_ o " _eres muy joven para mí",_ esa fueron sus justificaciones para terminar conmigo y andar con ese chico.

En solo recordar aquello, hace que mi ira se incremente, cierro mis dedos alrededor del volante, debo parecer más desquiciado que una novia celosa.

Es entonces que la veo, de lado del copiloto desciende la bruja de mi cuento.

Ojos azules, cabello blanco, pálida y hermosa, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápidos, mis manos se vuelve sudorosa, intento apartar mis ojos de ella, pero me es imposible.

Sode Shirayuki me mira perpleja, parece contrariada y no la culpo,en todo este tiempo jamas le ha dado una queja a mi padre, siempre he sido buen estudiante, hijo modelo, jama he había metido en problemas, hasta hoy.

Observo como Sode mira la defensa del auto, veo que intercambia un par de palabras con el chico del tatuaje, ella se le acerca y lo abraza.

¿Lo está abrazado? ¡Maldita bruja! Ella siempre negó los mis mimos que le hacía, ella a quien le di mi corazón y lo destrozo en pedazo.

La furia me invade, enciendo nuevamente mi auto, los celos comienzan a carcomer mi pobre alma y sin importar nada, piso el acelerador a fondo, nuevamente los carros chillan por el impacto, el sujeto parece a punto de colapsar, su auto está peor de lo que estaba, pero aquello no me importa.

Si, puede que sea patético lo que estoy haciendo, de hecho, sé que mi primo hermano me gritara por destrozar su duster, pero aquello no me importa, nada me importa desde el momento en que ella me rompió mi corazón.

 _"Tensa, no debes ponerte así, hay muchos peces en el mar, además apenas tienes 16 años"_ me había dicho mi primo, tras verme morir de amor. _"No vas a morir de amor, simplemente deja que el tiempo pase, nos seas un crió."_

" _¡No soy ningún crió! "Le había gruñido, era lo mismo que ella me había dicho._

 _Mi primo simplemente suspiro y revolvió mi cabello._

" _No le hubieras hecho caso, seguramente fuiste su juguete de turno, eso hacen las mujeres mayores, ¿qué edad dijiste que tenía? ¿veinticinco, no?_

 _"No, tiene diecinueve y medio" le había dicho llorado, fue entonces que Kaien me llevo a un bar de mala muerte, pero ni siquiera pudimos entrar por ser menor de edad, al final Kaien me había comprando un café helado(¡Como si fuera un niño!) lo peor fue que yo comencé a tomarlo mientras lloraba por mi primera ruptura, aquello fue lo más patético que pude hacer._

En solo recordar aquello, hace que mi orgullo masculino quede por los suelos, pero el día de hoy lo iba a recuperar, hoy iba a solucionar todo este problema, hoy dejaría de llorar por esa mujer, ya no seria un niño de 16 año,no , hoy seria todo un hombre y como tal enfrentaría todo lo que viniera.

Cuento del uno al diez,hago una respiración profunda,me preparo mentalmente para lo que vendrá, necesito salir y encara el problema, es hora de enfrentarme aquellos dos.

Salgo del auto, doy solo dos pasos antes de ver como el nuevo novio de Sode besa su mejilla, aquello no es lo peor, si no que ella se sonroja y le regala una sonrisa.

Aquello me enferma, me enfurece, es entonces que me rindo ante mi instinto animal y dejo que se haga cargo de mis actos.

Si pensé que las cosas se estaba poniendo fea, me equivoque, se pondría peores.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Me creería que existe una secuela con humor, se supone que esto refleja los sentimientos del desamor, pero no se porque la escena del choque me la imaginaba un poco más parodia XD algo así de, _ **"ella termino conmigo, ahora yo le romperé el auto a su nuevo novio"**_ (lógica masculina) XD aun no estoy segura que genero deseaba representar(humor o drama corta venas), por un lado, mi idea era de hacer algo con humor, después termine escribiendo esto(pobre Tensa, me dio penita) luego escribí desde la perspectiva de sode (y esto me salio algo loco xD osea, humor ) así que en realidad me disculpo si no tiene lógica realmente xD.

Existe una secuela desde perspectiva de Sode XD en realidad es algo como drama- romance- humor-desamor e_é en fin, gracias por leer.

con cariño frany

31-01-17

Reedicion

01-02-17


End file.
